L'amour chez les maraudeurs
by alexandra07
Summary: Une nouvelle fait tourner la tête du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard... Mais quel est le secret de la jeune fille? REVIEWS SVP! SBOC RLOC JPLE
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 :

Tout commence à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ils sont en sixième année et pourtant, ils sont déjà les élèves les plus doués de toute l'école. Toutes les filles leur courent après, enfin après deux d'entre eux, Sirius Black et James Potter. Les deux garçons sont traités comme des rois et ils ont toutes les filles à leurs pieds. Leur problème ? Ils sont devenus très arrogants avec le temps. Remarque ils n'ont que 16 ans et je pense que beaucoup de gens auraient pris la grosse tête à leurs places. Pourtant il y a quand même une limite ! Ils s'amusent quand même à jeter des sorts aux autres pour le plaisir (même si certaines personnes le méritent je vous l'accorde… Moi y en a deux trois dans mon bahut… Mais bon ne nous écartons pas du sujet.). Donc, en bref, ils ont pris la grosse tête. Enfin quand je dis la grosse tête, je suis bien gentille parce que, selon certaines personnes, ils ont la tête trop gonflée pour passer les portes !

Avant que vous vous y perdiez, je préfère opérer à une petite description des Maraudeurs. Le premier : Remus : calme, posé, il est un peu la tête pensante du groupe, non pas que les autres soient bêtes, loin de là, mais il est le plus calme et donc le plus terre à terre, c'est donc celui qui se charge de remonter les bretelles des autres quand c'est nécessaire. Petit défaut ? C'est un loup-garou, ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut mais bon ça peut poser des problèmes quelques fois. Le deuxième : Sirius : beau, brun, sympa, rigolo, il adore faire des blagues (particulièrement aux Serpentards), il est également le quasi-frère jumeau de James. Petit défaut : Très arrogant. Le troisième : James : beau, brun, sympa rigolo, il adore faire des blagues (particulièrement aux Serpentards), ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Petit défaut : Très arrogant. Le quatrième : Peter : Petit, pas très beau (voire moche), toujours à côté de la plaque. Petite qualité : non vraiment je vois pas (mais si je l'aime bien Peter qu'est ce que vous allez chercher là ?).

Au fait, toute à l'heure je vous ai dit que toutes les filles leur couraient après. Pourtant certaines, une très petite minorité, pensent qu'ils ne méritent pas tant d'intérêt vu qu'ils ont pris beaucoup trop la grosse tête. Et parmi cette petite minorité, figure Lily Evans, la seule fille qui arrive à faire tourner la tête de notre Jamesie national (intéressé par les relations impossibles Jamesie ?). Je ne vous raconte même pas les disputes que ça peut occasionner quand James lance des sorts aux autres élèves. (C.f. le 5ème tome des aventures de Harry Potter par J.K. Rowling.)

Tout commence donc dans une salle de classe, où Sirius et James sont comme d'habitude, entrain de faire les imbéciles. Un cours d'histoire de la magie, parmi les plus ennuyants ! Là, le directeur, déjà Albus Dumbledore, toque à la porte de la classe. Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, répond :

« Entrez ! ».

Le directeur entre, accompagné de la plus belle fille du monde, tous les garçons de la classe en sont convaincus ! En effet, la nouvelle venue a des mensurations de mannequin, des longs cheveux bruns et lisses, des yeux bleus en amande. Bref, pour tout le monde, elle est parfaite.

Il la présente : « Je vous présente Amy Bigard, qui nous vient de Nouvelle-Zélande. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez tous très chaleureusement. Le Choipeaux vient de décider de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. »

Evidemment, tous les garçons de la classe jasaient déjà sur la nouvelle venue. Mais surtout ils se posaient des questions : Pourquoi cette fille commençait les cours en milieu d'année ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi entrait-elle à Poudlard en sixième année ?

Sirius et James, sûrs de leurs charmes, pariaient déjà sur celui qui la mettrait dans son lit en premier ! Pourtant cette jeune fille, bien que magnifique, restait discrète, timide et réservée.

Au moment du repas, Amy décide de s'asseoir à côté de Lily Evans, une jeune fille qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué, non seulement à cause de ses magnifiques cheveux roux et de ses yeux verts, mais aussi parce que, contrairement à la majorité des autres filles, elle ne la snobait pas du tout. En fait dire qu'elle décide c'est beaucoup dire. Elle s'assoit surtout là parce que la place à côté de Lily est libre, et qu'à côté des autres places libres, il y a uniquement des filles qui lui jettent des regards noirs avant de se retourner vers leurs petits amis respectifs pour leur demander de ne plus la regarder avec cet air stupide. Immédiatement la rousse la met à l'aise, lui présente ses amies et entame la discussion. Mais elle se rend vite compte qu'Amy est très secrète, qu'elle a un secret qu'elle n'est pas prête à dévoiler (probablement que ce secret a un rapport avec sa venue ici) et Lily espère de tout cœur que personne ne se permettra de lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Car elle avait remarqué que certaines personnes, qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, le groupe des Maraudeurs, regardait sa nouvelle amie avec un air d'envie et elle savait aussi à quel point ces garçons pouvaient être non seulement curieux et désagréable mais aussi à quel point ils pouvaient manquer de tact avec les jeunes filles.

Lorsque le soir arrive, Amy se sent déjà beaucoup mieux, elle trouve Lily très sympa. Par contre elle remarque que les autres filles, excepté les amies de Lily, la snobent un peu mais bon elle a l'habitude. Dans son ancienne école, aucune fille ne lui parlait parce que tous les garçons la regardaient avec un air d'envie (comme si c'était de sa faute! C'est vrai quoi elle n'a rien demandé la pauvre !). Tout ça, à cause de ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses, de ses grands yeux bleus en amande qui cachent un lourd secret (bon je vous comprend pour le moment c'est un peu dur de compatir au malheur d'Amy. C'est vrai, qui se plaindrait d'avoir tous les garçons à ses pieds et un physique de top model ! Mais vous verrez vous compatirez plus à ses problèmes plus tard, vous comprendrez mieux !). Amy ne supporte que très difficilement les remarques sur son physique. Parce que peut-être que si elle n'avait pas eu ce physique, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !


	2. Chapitre 2: cours de botanique

**Disclaimer :** Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai utilisé les personnages et l'histoire de J.K.R.

**R.A.R :**

Ana : Merci pour tes compliments, voilà la suite

Titiloo : Eh oui, du mystère et encore du mystère… Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, voilà la suite

Louisette : Oui le secret est important… Mais ne sera pas dévoilé tout de suite. Toi qui voulais la suite, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

Chapitre 2 :

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Amy est arrivé à Poudlard. Tout se passe bien, elle suit les cours avec beaucoup de facilité, s'entend très bien avec tous ces nouveaux professeurs et elle s'est faite une amie, Lily. Mais même si elle adore Lily de tout son cœur, elle ne se sent pas prête à lui avouer la vérité sur son passé. Autre inconvénient d'être amie avec Lily, c'est ce garçon qui est là tout le temps, qui plus est avec sa bande de copains, et ce garçon se nomme James Potter. Amy ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais elle sait aussi que Lily le hait (bon je vous répète pourquoi : elle trouve James Potter beaucoup trop arrogant et s'est juré de ne jamais sortir avec un abruti pareil… Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais). Amy espère de tout cœur que jamais Potter ne tombera amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle trouve qu'il en fait beaucoup trop ! Non seulement, il est arrogant mais en plus il importune sans arrêt Lily bien que celle-ci soit très claire avec lui.

Amy plaît déjà à tous les garçons, mais elle s'entend mieux avec un certain Martin Lowel (petite description : 1m75, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, Poufsouffle, pas très musclé (contrairement aux Maraudeurs, considérés comme les plus beaux garçons de toute l'école), pas très doué en magie mais pas nul non plus… Bref rien de spécial, toujours dans la moyenne), elle l'a rencontré pendant un cours de botanique, un des seuls cours commun avec les Poufsouffle, au grand désespoir d'Amy. Pourtant il n'a rien pour plaire. Certes il n'est pas laid mais ce n'est pas non plus une beauté sculpturale, bref il laisse la plupart des filles indifférentes. Mais Amy l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il ne lui parle jamais de son physique, ne lui dit jamais de choses désagréables et il est plutôt discret. Il laisse planer autour de lui un certain mystère et ça fait craquer Amy.

Un jour, en cours de botanique (bien sûr), le professeur annonce qu'aujourd'hui ils vont faire les cours par deux. Automatiquement, Amy se tourne vers Lily et vice-versa, mais le professeur annonce qu'il va faire les groupes lui-même. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent avec le même air déçu, mais secrètement, Amy espère faire équipe avec Martin. Lui aussi apparemment. Ils se regardent tous les deux et Amy sent quelque chose de très fort entre eux. « Black et Bigard » annonce le professeur. Amy n'aurait pu être plus déçue. Si il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui elle ne voulait pas faire équipe c'est le groupe des Maraudeurs. Lentement, elle s'avance vers Sirius qui lui fait un grand sourire, comme s'il venait de gagner un concours contre tous les autres garçons de l'école. La jeune fille finit par arriver auprès de lui et immédiatement, mais comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il lui met la main aux fesses. La réaction d'Amy ne se fait pas attendre, elle se retourne et lui hurle à la figure : « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu te prends peut-être pour le plus beau garçon de toute l'école mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits alors maintenant si tu veux travailler avec moi, il faudrait commencer par changer de comportement ! »

Sirius ne peut y croire. Amy, habituellement si discrète venait de lui rabattre le caquet, à lui, et en public qui plus est, le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient avoir ? Non ça n'était pas possible !

Et pourtant cela venait d'arriver. Comme quoi même le plus beau garçon de toute l'école prend des râteaux de temps en temps !

Durant tout le reste du cours de botanique, Amy prend le plus grand soin pour éviter à tout prix de devoir à nouveau adresser la parole à Sirius qui de son côté ne prête aucune attention ni au cours, ni à sa co-équipière, préférant préparer, avec les maraudeurs, excepté Remus (qui fait équipe avec Olivia Smith, une poufsouffle pas très douée en botanique, c'est pour cela qu'il est très attentif au cours, afin de pouvoir lui filer un petit coup de main.) des blagues destinées aux Serpentards.

Lily, qui fait elle équipe avec le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle, Patrick Slops, ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets à Amy, qui ne la remarque même pas. Et du coup elle laisse Slops se débrouiller un peu tout seul avec leurs plantes, des Imbrasunium, qui, lorsqu'elles sont exposées au soleil plus d'une minute brûle mais qui ont aussi des racines très utiles pour l'élaboration de potions.

A table, Amy ne desserre pas les mâchoires. Lily est inquiète pour son amie, parce que même si elle comprend que le geste l'ait dérangée, elle est également sûre qu'il y a autre chose derrière. Personne ne réagit aussi violemment, mais surtout personne n'a l'air aussi triste et aussi malheureux pour une « main aux fesses ». Même elle aurait réagi moins violemment si ça avait été James qui lui avait fait ça.

Maintenant, Lily est totalement sûre de deux choses. La première, c'est qu'elle déteste les Maraudeurs (mais bon ça elle en était déjà presque sûre avant… En fait ça la conforte dans son idée) et la deuxième, c'est qu'Amy a un secret beaucoup trop lourd pour le porter toute seule.


	3. La rumeur

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf ce que j'ai inventé… Merci à J.K.R. pour cette magnifique source d'inspiration qu'est Harry Potter !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon ben pas de review ce chapitre… Donc pas de réponses non plus… :'(

Vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper sur ce chapitre !

Chapitre 3 :

Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Amy le repousse, avait commencé à propager des rumeurs abominables à son sujet. Par exemple que c'était une marie couche toi là et qu'elle s'était déjà fait tous les garçons de Gryffondor ! Tout ceci est évidemment faux ! Non en fait Sirius en avait juste parlé à Martin, probablement qu'il était un peu jaloux, et Martin, dans sa déception en avait parlé à quelques amis et la rumeur c'est propagé comme une traînée de poudre, ce qui ne déplaît pas franchement à Sirius mais le met un peu mal à l'aise tout de même.

Amy, de son côté, ne se doute de rien. Elle a simplement remarqué que Martin est de plus en plus distant avec elle et elle se pose des questions. Un jour, où Martin a été vraiment désagréable, elle lui pose la question : « Mais bon sang qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es plus le même avec moi et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! » Martin, aussi en colère qu'elle lui répond : « Va voir Black il t'expliquera ce qui se passe » et il la laisse tomber là comme une vieille chaussette !

Amy, folle de rage, se retourne vers les Maraudeurs (et plus particulièrement Sirius) et lui demande : « Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu raconter sur moi pour que le garçon qui me plaisait ait une si piètre opinion de moi ? » Sur quoi Sirius répond un peu gêné : « Je n'ai fait que lui apprendre la rumeur qui circule dans toute l'école. » « Et on peut connaître cette rumeur ? » « Elle dit simplement que tu aimes bien… les garçons ». Et là, à la surprise de tous, et de Black en premier, Amy fond en larme et court dans le dortoir. « Et moi qui croyais qu'elle allait t'engueuler ! » dit James à Sirius.

Sirius, plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, se sent très mal lorsqu'il constate qu'Amy n'est pas venu dîner. Discrètement, et à l'insu de tous ces amis, il part la retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Amy, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement, aussi bien pendant le cours de botanique qu'après ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait aussi triste. »

« Eh bien tu as eu tort ! Comment veux-tu qu'une fille ne soit pas blessée après ce que tu m'as fait et ce que tu as raconté sur moi ! »

« Ecoute Amy, je suis venu ici pour m'excuser et pour te dire que je détromperai cette rumeur dès demain. Alors tu me pardonnes oui ou non ? »

« Je crois que je te pardonnerai dès que tu auras détrompé la rumeur. En attendant, je peux t'affirmer que j'ai une bonne raison pour réagir ainsi. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose dans le passé que je n'ai encore raconté à personne. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que je ne supporte pas qu'un homme me touche, alors si je te plais vraiment, il va falloir user de patience ! » Puis elle part, le laissant seul avec un tas de pensées qui lui tournoie dans la tête.

Le lendemain, Amy va parler à Martin qui a appris par Sirius que toute cette histoire sur Amy n'était qu'un mensonge. Mais elle est catégorique : « Tu prétends que tu m'aimes et que tu es désolé ! Pourtant, un vrai ami ne croit pas tout ce que les autres racontent et s'il a un doute, il en parle directement à la personne concernée. Toi tu n'as fait ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

« Mais là tu es injuste ! Tu as pardonné à Black alors que ce qu'il a fait était beaucoup plus grave que ce que j'ai fait moi ! »

« Là tu as tort Martin ! Black n'était pas mon ami et je n'attendais rien de lui alors sa trahison me paraît beaucoup moins grave que la tienne vu que j'attendais de toi que tu me soutiennes dans ces moments plutôt difficile ! L'amitié, pour moi, c'est sacré et tu m'as trompé en écoutant ce que les gens disent sur moi ! Je suis vraiment déçue par ton comportement et je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me lier d'amitié avec des gens un peu plus intelligents que toi !»

Et elle plante là un Martin pour le moins déconcerté qui se promet de ne plus jamais écouter les rumeurs…


	4. Chapitre 4: secret dévoilé

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, rien est à moi, tout est aux autres

**R.A.R. :** ladybird : Alors voilà, tu vas enfin connaître le secret d'Amy… J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire et à laisser des reviews ! Bizoo

Chapitre 4

Il y a une semaine que la rumeur a été dissipée, et depuis ce jour, Amy et Sirius sont devenus très amis. Enfin ça personne ne le sait, car ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup, en tout cas jamais en présence d'autres personnes. Le reste du temps, Sirius reste avec les Maraudeurs (comme chacun sait : Remus, James, Peter et Sirius bien sûr) et Amy elle reste avec ses amies : Lily (bien sûr), Laura, Astrid et Mathilde.

Un jour, Amy reçoit par hibou une lettre de sa mère qui lui dit : « Ton père m'a tout raconté, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, je t'aime, reviens pour les vacances de Noël. Tu me manques. Affectueusement maman. » Lily lit la lettre elle aussi et elle voit l'émotion se peindre sur le visage de son amie. Celle-ci est en effet toute « barbouillée » d'émotion. Sa mère. Sa mère vient de lui écrire… Elle à qui elle n'a jamais rien raconté… Elle à qui elle a caché son plus grand secret. Amy quitte alors la table en pleurant, ses amies ne la suivent pas, elles savent que leur amie a besoin d'être seule.

Sirius, en cachette de tout le monde, va rejoindre Amy dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il trouve Amy en larme mais elle ne sait pas vraiment de quoi… De bonheur, de soulagement, de honte aussi. Après que Sirius a un peu consolé Amy, celle-ci lui dévoile enfin son fameux secret.

« Ecoute, Sirius. Je veux bien te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé mais à deux conditions : la première, tu n'en parles à personne pas même aux Maraudeurs. »

« Mais je ne peux pas, on a jamais eu de secret les uns pour les autres, on a toujours tout partagé. »

« D'accord, dans ce cas je ne te raconte rien »

« Ok c'est bon je tiendrai ma langue. »

« La deuxième c'est que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. Ca tient toujours ? »

« Oui je t'écoute »

« Eh bien voilà, je sais pas si tu le sais mais mes deux parents sont des moldus, je suis donc une sang de bourbe, comme les Serpentards aiment me le rappeler (petite intervention de Sirius malgré sa promesse : je vais les tuer ces connards (milles excuses pour le vocabulaire)) et pendant les vacances d'octobre, le jour d'Halloween, je suis sortie avec des amies. Mais à cette époque, j'étais beaucoup plus extravertie que maintenant et durant la soirée j'avais rencontré un garçon… Mes amies, à 3 heure du matin, sont venues me dire qu'elles étaient fatiguées et qu'elles voulaient rentrer, mais moi je voulais rester plus longtemps près de ce garçon alors je leur ai dit de rentrer sans moi et lui m'a dit qu'il me ramènerait chez moi plus tard. » Amy s'arrête dans son récit et se met à pleurer. Elle respire profondément et reprend : « Dès que mes amies sont parties, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus que moi comme fille à cette soirée et que tous les garçons me regardaient avec un air bizarre et là… (Nouveaux sanglots) ils m'ont faites tournée ! » Amy éclate en sanglot.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont violée ? » Sirius n'attend même pas la réponse, il la connaît déjà…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, et je demande à tous ceux qui lisent sans en laisser de bien vouloir en mettre la prochaine fois qu'ils lisent cette histoire ! Bisous à tous


	5. Chapter 5:Discussion

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, rien est à moi tout est aux autres (c'est pas juste quand meme !)

**R.A.R :**

Ladybird : Contente que tu continues à apprécier, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Sinon, désolée pour la « courtesse » du chapitre précédent, mais je voulais m'arrêter juste au moment où Amy dévoile son secret… J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira… Bizoo

Titliloo : Tu vois, je savais que vous la comprendriez mieux après. J'espère que toi aussi tu continueras à apprécier, en tout cas, moi, je continuerai à apprécier tes reviews alors j'exige une nouvelle review pour ce chapitre ;-). Bizoo

Acheqa : Merci pour tes compliments. Quant à Sirius, dans cette fic, il a un peu un rôle de grand frère, qui va changer par la suite. J'ai essayé de le rendre compréhensif et à l'écoute des autres. Ravie que ça te plaise… Bizoo

Chapitre 5 :

Depuis qu'il a appris la vérité, Sirius se rend bien compte qu'Amy l'évite, comme si elle regrettait de s'être confier, de lui avoir tout raconter. Pourtant il voudrait de tout son cœur pouvoir l'aider et en plus il n'avait absolument rien raconté ! Pour une fois qu'il avait tenu sa langue !

Amy, elle se disait : mais comment j'ai pu tout lui raconter ? A lui en plus alors que je n'ai encore rien dit à Lily qui est quand même ma meilleure amie ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait nom d'un chien ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

« Amy tu m'entends ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh oui pardon ! Tu disais Lily ? »

« Vu que tu n'as pas touché à ton repas, je me demandais comment tu allais ? Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie voir Mme Johnson (N/a la grand-mère d'Angelina) ? »

« Non merci ça va aller, je vais simplement aller me reposer. » Sur ce elle quitte la table des Gryffondor et monte dans son dortoir. Dans la salle commune, une voix l'appelle : « Amy il faut vraiment qu'on discute ! Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Amy se retourne vers lui, les larmes aux yeux : « Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est facile ? Je me suis confiée à toi dans un moment de faiblesse et maintenant tu voudrais que je fasse comme si je ne t'avais rien dit ? Mais j'ai HONTE ! HONTE tu comprends ? Je voulais changer d'école, changer de vie pour que dans ma nouvelle vie personne ne soit au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé ! Et voilà que tu entres dans ma vie et que je te raconte tout ! » Amy s'effondre… Elle ne peut plus parler, elle ne peut plus faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, elle voudrait tant ne jamais être aller à cette soirée.

Sirius la prend dans ses bras et la console comme si elle était une petite fille, il la console sans dire un mot. Ils sont là tous les deux, au milieu de la salle commune. Amy finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sirius qui la porte jusque dans son propre lit (N/a ben oui il peut pas monter dans celui des filles). Il est bouleversé. La seule chose dont il est sûr à ce moment-là c'est que plus jamais il ne laissera un homme quel qu'il soit faire du mal à Amy, même si pour ça il doit tuer !

Lorsque Lily revient du repas, elle cherche Amy. Comme celle-ci n'est pas dans son lit, Lily commence à s'inquiéter. Elle demande à tout le monde si quelqu'un a vu Amy mais personne ne l'a aperçue. Sirius arrive à ce moment-là et dit à la jeune fille

« Amy s'est endormie dans la salle commune alors je l'ai mise dans mon lit puisque je ne peux pas accéder aux vôtres. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Elle est vraiment bizarre mais elle ne veut rien me raconter et je ne veux pas la forcer. A mon avis il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse mais je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour elle, ça fait bientôt 3 jours qu'elle ne mange plus rien. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la conduire à l'infirmerie. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose… Pour le moment je pense que le mieux c'est de rester auprès d'elle et d'être prêt à l'écouter quand elle a envie de parler. Par contre, si demain elle ne mange rien, nous la conduirons à l'infirmerie de gré ou de force ! »

« D'accord je pense que c'est une bonne idée et plein de bonnes intentions. Mais dis-moi depuis quand toi le Maraudeur qui a une tête si gonflée qu'il ne remarque même pas la présence des autres dans la même pièce que lui, peut-il s'intéresser de si près au malheur d'autrui ? »

« Eh bien, depuis qu'une superbe jeune fille m'a fait découvrir que ce n'est pas en se prenant pour Dieu qu'on arrive à ce qu'on veut avec les filles, au contraire. Tu sais Lily, je sais que tu nous prends pour des idiots arrogants James et moi, mais tu as devant toi la preuve que même nous, si nos amis ont des problèmes, on est capable de grandir et de s'intéresser aux autres. Prends au moins la peine de nous connaître avant de nous juger, Evans. »

« Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'apprendre à vous connaître ? » demande Lily qui était plus touchée par ce discours qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Parce que tu es là, que tu me parles comme tu parlerais à n'importe qui d'autre et plus seulement comme à un Maraudeur que tu méprises. Amy et moi on est devenus bons amis ces dernières semaines et je l'aime beaucoup. Et comme tu vois, quand un Maraudeur se lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un, il lui donne beaucoup d'amour. Je suis sûr et certain que si tu voulais bien apprendre à nous connaître moi et mes amis, on gagnerait tous beaucoup d'amis et Amy se sentirait peut-être moins tiraillée entre les deux groupes que nous formons. S'il te plaît tu veux bien essayé ? Pour Amy ? »

C'est alors qu'arrive James en compagnie de tous les autres Maraudeurs, il se permet, comme à son habitude, une remarque déplacée à l'encontre de Lily et celle-ci se retourne alors vers Sirius en disant durement : « Comment veux-tu que je me lie d'amitié avec un abruti pareil ? La seule chose qu'il sait bien faire c'est se foutre de la gueule des autres pour les mettre mal à l'aise ! Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Toi, James et ta sale manie de jeter des sorts aux autres pour t'amuser. Toi, Sirius, et tes beaux discours sur l'amitié qui ne sont que mensonges. Toi, Remus et tes non interventions pendant les blagues de tes chers amis et enfin toi Peter parce que tu es toujours le premier à rire à leurs blagues stupides ! Laissez-nous tranquilles, moi et toutes mes amies ! ». Elle remonte alors dans son dortoir sans un regard pour les Maraudeurs.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Moi qui avais besoin d'un coup de main de sa part et en plus j'étais entrain d'y arriver ! Et toi tu arrives à tout gâcher ! Je t'avertis si il arrive quelque chose à Amy se sera de ta faute Cornedrue ! » Hurle Sirius. Puis il retourne dans son dortoir et s'endort en entourant Amy de ses bras pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? » demande James à ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas » répond Remus « mais une chose est sûre, ça doit être grave pour que Sirius réagisse ainsi.»

**NDA : **J'EXIGE AU MOINS TROIS REVIEWS POUR METTRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE… A VOUS DE VOIR SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE !


	6. Chapter 6: Réconciliation

**Disclaimer : **Semper eadem : Rien est à moi tout est aux autres, ça me semble bien injuste quand même…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous mets quand même la suite, bien que je n'ai eu que deux reviews… Vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper pour ce chapitre…

**R.A.R :**

**Ladybird :** Tu vois ça comme je suis gentille, je mets quand même la suite… En tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt, bizoo

**Diabolikvampyr :** Voilà la suite, gros bisous

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain, Amy se réveille dans les bras de Sirius et immédiatement, elle saute hors du lit, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait dans le lit d'un garçon. Puis elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente et se souvient également qu'hier Sirius l'a beaucoup aidé… et là, se surprenant elle-même, elle réveille Sirius en lui faisant un tout petit bisou sur la joue, un petit bisou mais un bisou plein de reconnaissance.

Sirius se réveille doucement et comme dans un rêve, voit Amy penchée sur lui : « J'ai rêvé où tu viens de m'embrasser là ? »

« Tu n'as pas rêvé… Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, cher ami, c'était un baiser sous la torture… » Dit-elle sur un ton espiègle.

« Tu vas voir ce que c'est la torture… Vilaine fille ! » Répond Sirius en engageant une bataille de chatouille.

Après quelque minutes de chatouilles et beaucoup d'éclats de rire, Amy accède à la requête de son ami et lui dépose un petit bisou sur la joue puis dit : « Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir pour me changer et pour dire à Lily où je suis, elle doit sûrement s'inquiéter. »

« Je ne pense pas » dit Sirius « je lui ai dit que tu étais là, hier soir. Je voulais d'ailleurs essayer qu'on se lie d'amitié… Pour toi surtout. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes écartelée entre nos deux « groupes », mais James est arrivé et il a fait une remarque désagréable à Lily qui s'est alors retournée contre moi. »

Amy est très touchée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un homme puisse être aussi attentionné avec elle. « Je suis désolée que ça n'est pas marché. Mais dis-moi comment tu as réagi après ça ? »

« Je me suis engueulée avec James ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame la jeune fille « Même si ton geste me touche beaucoup plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton meilleur ami. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne veux donc pas que tu souffres à cause de moi et quoi que tu veuilles me faire croire, je suis absolument convaincue que tu souffres beaucoup de cette dispute. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup souffert quand tous mes amis m'ont tourné le dos après que je leur aie raconté ce qui m'était arrivé ! »

« Pourquoi t'ont-ils donc tourné le dos ? »

« Pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que ce n'étaient pas de vrais amis et ensuite parce qu'à cette époque j'étais, disons plutôt déjantée, je m'entendais bien avec tous les garçons et j'aimais beaucoup draguer, et quand je leur ai dit que j'avais été (les mots ont du mal à sortir de sa bouche) violée, tout le monde a pensé que c'était de ma faute, que je n'avais qu'à pas me comporter comme ça avec les garçons. »

« Comme tu dis ce n'étaient vraiment pas des vrais amis ! Je te promets que moi je ne te laisserai jamais tombé ! »

« Merci. Bon je vais aller à mon dortoir et toi tu vas aller te réconcilier avec James ! »

« Un petit bisou pour la route ? »

Amy, encore une fois, accède à la requête du jeune homme. Puis elle sort du dortoir des garçons et rejoint le sien qu'elle partage avec Mathilde, Astrid et Laura, Lily quant à elle occupe celui réservé aux préfets.

Dans le dortoir des garçons :

« Réveille-toi Cornedrue il faut qu'on discute ! »

« Mmmmh quoi ? Si s'est encore pour m'engueuler Sirius c'est pas la peine ! »

« Je vais pas t'engueuler, c'était pour t'expliquer qu'hier, j'étais entrain d'essayer d'opérer un rapprochement entre Lily et ses amies et nous, et qu'en faisant cette remarque à Lily, tu as anéanti toutes les chances d'un rapprochement, qui aurait plu à tout le monde. Toi, tu te serais rapproché de Lily, moi d'Amy, Remus se serait senti moins coupable de passer du temps avec Lily pour son job de préfet. Voilà c'est tout mais bon de toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard alors c'est même plus la peine d'espérer. »

« Mais peut-être qu'Amy va réussir à convaincre ses amies et moi je te promets de faire un effort avec Lily mais qu'est ce que tu veux cette fille me rend complètement dingue ! »

« J'espère qu'Amy va réussir, ce serait chouette de se faire des nouveaux amis ! » dit une voix que les deux compères ont reconnu tout de suite.

« Lunard, ça fait combien de temps que tu nous écoutes ? » demande Sirius

« Assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'Amy te plaît et que tu as envie de passer un maximum de temps avec elle. » dit-il avec un grand sourire. S'en suit bien évidemment une bataille de polochons entre les trois maraudeurs (Peter dort toujours)

Dans le dortoir des filles :

« Amy on s'est inquiétée pour toi hier soir. Tu n'as pas touché au dîner et tu n'as pas dormi ici. Même si on savait où tu étais, on s'est beaucoup inquiétée. » Dit d'une voix inquiète Astrid. La jeune fille a des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux noirs aussi et on lui dit souvent qu'elle ressemble à Blanche-neige. Si on devait lui donner une place au sein du groupe, on pourrait dire qu'elle est un peu la maman, elle materne ses amies et leur remonte un peu les bretelles quand c'est nécessaire. Laura, elle, c'est un peu le bébé des troupes, il faut dire que physiquement et en âge c'est la plus petite, elle est blonde, avec des yeux bleus très clairs et un air innocent. Laura, c'est celle qu'on protège de tous les problèmes. Et Mathilde, c'est un peu le garçon manqué du groupe. Elle est très sportive, elle est dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, elle a les cheveux très courts. Toujours très gaie et très optimiste, elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, sauf avec les pimbêches qu'elle ne peut pas supporter.

« Lily n'est pas là ? » demande Amy

« Non, répond Mathilde, elle est partie déjeuner déjà. Apparemment, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien compris, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu tort de réagir aussi violemment hier sans nous demander ce que nous on pensait de la proposition de Sirius. Je crois qu'elle se demandait si elle ne nous avait pas trompé en prenant une décision qui nous concernaient toutes sans nous demander notre accord. »

« Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle culpabilise comme ça. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré que vous acceptiez d'essayer de vous lier d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs mais pas si ça doit rendre une de nous aussi malheureuse ! »

« Bon, dit Laura, on n'a qu'à aller en parler directement avec la concernée et on prendra notre décision après qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! » Sur ce, les quatre filles descendent au petit-déjeuner, où elle retrouve Lily.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, dit celle-ci avant qu'aucune autre n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, je pense que nous devrions quand même essayé de nous lier d'amitié avec les garçons… Et puis si ça rate, on pourra au moins se dire qu'on a essayé. »

« C'est d'accord. On fait comme ça. Mais, les filles, on ne doit pas oublier qu'on s'était promis de ne jamais se disputer pour un garçon… »

À ce moment-là, les quatre garçons les plus connus de toue l'école, à savoir les Maraudeurs, arrivent au petit déjeuner. Les cinq filles vont leur faire part de leur décision commune.

« Alors voilà, dit Mathilde, hier Sirius nous a proposé de tenter de nous lier d'amitié et après avoir longuement réfléchi, nous avons pris la décision d'essayer. Et je précise bien d'ESSAYER, parce que si jamais ça créé des tensions entre nous cinq, nous n'hésiterons pas une seule seconde. C'est nous cinq avant tout ! »

« C'est d'accord ! » s'exclame Sirius.

« Ce week-end, il y a une sortie à Pré au lard et on se demandait si ça vous disait de venir avec nous pour choisir vos tenues pour le bal de noël » dit Remus

« Eh bien je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes d'accord pour passer cette journée en votre compagnie. Par contre pour ce qui est des tenues, on préfèrerait garder la surprise. On peut donc passer la journée ensemble sauf au moment de choisir les tenues. »

« Pas de problème on fait comme ça. » dit Sirius. « Oh pendant qu'on y est… Amy tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? »

« Oui, je veux bien… Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** Rien est à moi tout est aux autres

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour le retard mais pour compenser, ce chapitre est plus long

**R.A.R** :

Ladybird :Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise… Et c'est dans ce chapitre que les liens entre les maraudeurs et les filles vont se resserrer. J'espère que ca continuera à te plaire… Gros bizoo

Célin : Merci mon schnuts de m'avoir laissé une review… Voilà enfin la suite que tu me demandes depuis un petit moment... Gros bisous et à demain

Sasu : Oui je sais que c'est un peu dur au début mais ca ira mieux plus tard… Merci de lire ma fic…

Chapitre 7 :

Et le fameux week-end à Pré au Lard arrive enfin. Les quatre garçons attendent les cinq filles devant la porte de Poudlard. Les filles, quant à elle, sont, pour la plupart ravies de passer une journée en compagnie des quatre garçons. Quand je dis pour la plupart c'est qu'il y a deux exceptions. Amy qui a peur que Sirius se fasse des illusions, elle ne se sent pas prête à aller trop loin avec lui pour le moment, et Lily qui se demande comment elle va faire pour supporter une journée entière en compagnie du garçon qu'elle déteste le plus dans toute l'école, à savoir James.

Quand les filles arrivent, Sirius tente de prendre Amy par le bras mais celle-ci se dégage immédiatement. Elle est vraiment mal à l'aise et se rend compte que ses craintes se confirment. Sirius, lui, comprend la réaction de la jeune fille et n'insiste pas.

Une fois à Pré au lard, les neuf compères décident de commencer par les tenues et de se retrouver devant chez Honeydukes dès qu'ils auraient fini, cette décision provoque une moue de James qui aimerait bien savoir comment les filles (et plus particulièrement une d'entre elle) seront habillés au bal.

Au magasin (les filles) :

« Tu trouves que cette robe me va ? » demande Amy à Astrid (c'est toujours à elle qu'on demandait les conseils).

« Elle te va à ravir, répond celle-ci, et en plus je suis sûre qu'elle plaira beaucoup à Sirius. »

« Pfff, toi au moins t'as quelqu'un à qui tu veux plaire ! Aucun garçon ne m'a encore demandé d'aller au bal avec lui ! » s'exclame la plus jeune (Laura).

« C'est parce qu'ils sont trop timides, dit Mathilde qui de son côté ira au bal avec Mathieu Dubois (N/a le père d'Olivier Dubois), si tu veux je peux demander à Marc (un garçon de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle, Mathilde sait que Laura a un faible pour lui.). »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr si ça peut te faire passer une bonne soirée ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! Au fait toi, Astrid, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, répond la jeune fille en rougissant. »

« Toi tu nous caches quelque chose » dit Lily

« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je ne vous cache rien ! »

« Je ne dis pas que tu y vas forcément avec quelqu'un mais simplement qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais bien aller. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclame la brune. « Et puis même, je vous dirai de qui il s'agit seulement si il me demande d'aller au bal avec lui d'accord ? »

« Moi je suis d'accord » dit Amy.

« Quoi ? » s'exclament les trois autres d'une seule voix.

« Eh bien, dit Amy, je pense qu'on a toutes le droit d'avoir un jardin secret. »

« Oui, je pense, en effet, que c'est légitime » dit Mathilde après un instant de réflexion.

Au magasin (les garçons) :

« Dites les gars vous allez au bal avec quelqu'un ? » demande Peter (qui est, pour changer, à côté de la plaque).

« Moi, j'y vais avec Amy. » dit Patmol

« Moi, je pense que je vais demander à Astrid. Je sais que vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais je trouve qu'on a un bon feeling. » dit Remus en prenant des couleurs.

« Mais c'est super, je trouve que vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. » dit celui que ses amis aimaient appeler Si

« Moi, j'ai bien une idée en tête mais je ne veux pas trop la partager avec vous pour l'instant, je vous en parlerai quand j'en saurais plus. » dit le maraudeur qui avait toujours les cheveux en bataille.

« Et moi qui n'ait toujours personne, s'exclame le dernier maraudeur. Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour moi par hasard ? »

« Euh… Non… Pas vraiment... Pas dans l'immédiat... » sont les seuls mots qu'il réussit à comprendre à travers les balbutiements de ses amis.

Puis, une fois que tous les maraudeurs ont trouvé la tenue idéale, ils partent en direction de Honeydukes. Les filles sont déjà là. Et pourtant elles ont été à beaucoup plus d'endroits que les garçons : il a fallu trouver le maquillage, les magazines de coiffures… une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, chacun se dirige vers ses friandises préférées. James se tourne immédiatement vers les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Sirius vers les chocogrenouilles et Remus vers ce qu'on appelle des Becs (des bonbons en forme de lèvres qui, d'après la pub, étaient censés vous mettre de bonne humeur.). Les filles aussi, de leur côté, se dirigent vers ce qu'elle préfère : Lily et Amy vont vers les chocogrenouilles, Mathilde et Laura vers les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et enfin Astrid se dirige vers les Becs, où elle retrouve Remus.

Astrid et Remus :

« Astrid. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, j'attends toujours qu'on me propose d'y aller… » répond la jeune fille en rougissant.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre vu qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais voilà, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir au bal avec moi. »

Le sourire que la jeune fille arbore à cet instant éloigne tous les doutes que Remus avait eu avant de lui poser la question.

« Avec grand plaisir, dit-elle ».

Sirius, Amy, Lily :

« Écoute Sirius, dit Amy, je pense que finalement je ne viendrai pas au bal avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclament en cœur les deux autres.

« Je ne me sens pas prête, on ne se connaît pas assez. » Sur ce, elle quitte le magasin et les attend dehors avec Peter qui lui n'était même pas rentré, soi-disant parce qu'il n'aime pas les confiseries mais en fait c'est parce qu'il a commencé un régime, en espérant devenir aussi populaire que ses amis.

« Je n'y comprend rien ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Moi non plus, dit Lily, mais je te promets d'essayer d'en parler avec elle. »

« Merci Lil's. » Puis ils sortent tous deux du magasin, cette histoire leur a complètement passé l'envie des friandises.

Une fois que tout le monde est sorti du magasin, ils prennent la décision d'aller boire une Bièreaubeurre. Dès qu'ils arrivent devant le bistrot, Lily demande à Amy si elles peuvent avoir une discussion en privé, rien que les deux. La jeune fille accepte, bien qu'un peu inquiète et parmi les garçons, seul Sirius comprend ce qui se passe. Pour les autres c'est un vrai mystère.

Au bistrot :

« Neuf Bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît » commande Remus

« Au fait je voulais vous dire les filles que je vais au bal avec Remus » dit Astrid avec un regard plein de sous-entendu, rappelant aux autres ce que la jeune fille avait dit dans le magasin de vêtement en choisissant sa robe.

« C'est super » s'exclame Laura, « vous allez trop bien ensemble. »

« Et moi qui n'ai toujours personne » se lamente à nouveau Peter bien que personne ne l'écoute, Remus occupé à parler école et avenir avec Astrid, tous les deux les yeux brillants, Laura, elle, rêve à son prince charmant comme ça lui arrive fréquemment, et James et Sirius occupés à raconter à Mathilde comment ils ont mis en place leur dernière blague à l'encontre des Serpentards.

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde commence à s'ennuyer, mais ils ne peuvent pas quitter le bistrot vu que les deux jeunes filles ne sont toujours pas revenues. Puis après encore une demi-heure d'attente, Sirius dit à ses amis qu'ils peuvent tous retourner au château et qu'il attendra les deux filles. Tout le monde semble satisfait de cette idée excepté James qui aurait voulu profiter de cette journée pour discuter avec Lily, chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire. Il décide donc de rester avec Sirius. Les cinq autres s'en vont vers le château.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles arrivent, les yeux rougis d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Sirius devine immédiatement qu'Amy a enfin tout avoué à Lily sur ce qui s'est passé avant. James de son côté, se demande pourquoi les deux filles ont tant pleuré.

« Sirius, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » demande Amy.

« Bien sûr »

Amy et Sirius :

« Voilà, j'ai tout expliqué à Lily et si ça a duré aussi longtemps c'est parce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Je pense que, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, tu me plais énormément mais voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à admettre qu'un garçon puisse être honnête avec moi, qu'il n'ait aucune arrière pensée me paraît impossible. Et je pense aussi que je voulais, inconsciemment, me punir de m'être laisser aller aussi facilement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que finalement je ne voulais pas aller au bal avec toi. Mais Lil's m'a fait comprendre que ce sont eux les coupables et pas moi et donc que je n'ai aucune raison de me punir vu que je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal. »

« Merci de me faire confiance » dit simplement Sirius en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue.

James et Lily :

« De quoi vous avez parlé pendant aussi longtemps ? » demande James

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, James » répond la rousse d'un ton pour le moins agressif.

« Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, simplement savoir comment vous alliez parce que vous aviez pas l'air au top de votre forme toutes les deux. Et puis je te signale que moi je ne me suis pas montré agressif contrairement à toi. »

« Excuse-moi c'est juste que je suis un peu bouleversé après les révélations d'Amy. »

« C'est pas grave, dit-il, au fait si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, je suis là. N'hésite pas. »

Lily le regarde avec un drôle d'air. Ce garçon qu'elle a méprisé pendant six ans à cause de son immaturité vient de lui prouver involontairement qu'il a grandi. Et soudain elle le trouve plutôt séduisant, quand il ne prend pas ses grands airs.

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Teuvniobalecmoa ? » (Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Tel père, tel fils)

« Pardon ? »

« Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

« Eh bien ! Tu ne manques pas d'air, mais je dirai que je suis d'accord. En signe de notre amitié retrouvée… Ou plutôt découverte. »

« Merci Lily »

Puis les deux tourtereaux reviennent et les quatre amis s'en retournent au château de Poudlard. Mais bon avec tout cela il était tard quand ils arrivent au château. Madame McGonagall les attend de pieds fermes, vu qu'ils ont dépassé l'horaire autorisée.

« Dans mon bureau tous les quatre. »

Dans le bureau de McGonagall :

« Je suis déçue par votre comportement, mesdemoiselles. Autant j'ai l'habitude de recevoir les garçons dans mon bureau, autant je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je vais donc commencer par discuter avec vous deux. Messieurs, attendez dehors s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais madame, c'est notre faute… » Dit Sirius.

« Sirius, je t'interdis de m'enlever la responsabilité de mes actes ! » s'exclame Amy. Puis les deux garçons sortent.

« Mesdemoiselles, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander si votre venue dans ce bureau est effectivement due à votre soudaine amitié pour messieurs Black et Potter.

« Non madame, ils n'y sont pour rien. Lily et moi avons eu une grande discussion et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de vous appliquez le tarif promis : vingt points de moins chacune et deux jours de retenues. Maintenant allez chercher les garçons s'il vous plaît. »

Les filles retournent dans leur salle commune où elles se voient dans l'obligation de tout raconter à leurs amis. Les réactions ne se font pas attendre, mais les jeunes filles expliquent qu'elles étaient au courant du règlement et que donc la punition est normale. En revanche quand les garçons arrivent, leurs visages témoignent que McGonagall n'a pas été aussi clémente avec eux qu'avec les filles.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« On est puni de Quidditch ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclament tous leurs amis.

« Pour le prochain match. Et on a interdiction d'approcher le terrain jusqu'au prochain match. Ah oui on a aussi une retenue pendant toue la durée du match de contre Poufsouffle, donc on pourra même pas voir ce qui se passe ! » Dit Sirius avec hargne.

James dit quant à lui : « Je vais aller me coucher. Peut-être que demain je vais me réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. ». Sur ce, tout le monde quitte la salle commune, tout le monde sauf Amy…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Amy va directement en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Une fois là-bas, elle demande si elle peut avoir une discussion à sa directrice de maison. Immédiatement, celle-ci arrive et accède à la demande de la jeune fille.

« Je suppose que vous venez parler de la punition que je viens de donner aux deux jeunes hommes. Sachez que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, j'en ai assez ! Chaque jour, au moins une personne, élève ou professeur, vient vers moi se plaindre de ces garçons et ça commence à bien faire ! »

« Madame, je ne vous demande pas de retirer cette punition, mais simplement d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne sais pas si vous savez pourquoi j'ai commencé les cours à partir de la fin des vacances d'octobre mais étant donné que Mr Dumbledore le sait et que vous êtes ma directrice de maison, je pense que oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à vous dire que c'est de ma faute si nous sommes tous arrivés en retard. J'ai expliqué aujourd'hui à Lily ce qui m'est arrivé pendant les dernières vacances et les deux garçons nous ont simplement attendu pour que nous ne rentrions pas seules toutes les deux. Donc je vous demande de diminuer la punition des garçons, quitte à ce que vous augmentiez la mienne. »

« Je suis admirative de ce que vous venez de faire. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas au courant de la raison de votre venue ici, mais je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose d'important. Je trouve très courageux de votre part d'avoir réussi à vous confier à Miss Evans. Je vais donc accéder à votre requête et réduire la punition de Messieurs Black et Potter à la même que la vôtre qui soit dit en passant n'a pas augmenté. Vous aurez l'honneur de le dire vous-même demain aux deux garçons et de les prévenir que la prochaine fois que je me vois dans l'obligation de les convoquer dans mon bureau, je les punirai et que cette fois rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

« Très bien Madame. Et merci pour votre compréhension. »

Puis elle sort du bureau de son professeur, lorsqu'elle entend une voix derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sang de Bourbe ? » dit le préfet des Serpentards, Lucius Malefoy. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaît, il est seul, sans tous ses petits chiens de Serpentards.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

« Ne m'agresse pas comme ça, mon cœur, dit le jeune homme en lui attrapant le bras, je veux juste un petit bisou. Et ne sois pas désagréable, je pourrai devenir méchant. »

Amy est terrorisée, pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'attire les garçons dérangés ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on se retrouve demain mais avec d'autres amis à moi ? Je te laisse le choix. C'est toi et moi, ici et maintenant, ou alors toi et une dizaine de Serpentards demain. Alors mon cœur tu choisis quoi ? »

« Tu me dégoûtes, espèce de salaud ! Lâche-moi »

« D'accord, à demain, mon cœur » Dit le salaud en question avec un regard cruel, et non sans avoir déchiré sa robe de sorcière au niveau de la poitrine pour pouvoir voir ses seins.

Amy, humiliée pour une seconde fois, court en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand elle y arrive, elle ne se sent plus en sécurité comme ses dernières semaines. Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil et pleure, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne peut pas dormir, elle ne peut pas aller se coucher dans ce dortoir où, bien qu'elle adore les filles qui s'y trouvent, elle ne pourrait rien raconter de ce qui lui est arrivé. A six heures du matin, elle se doute que les autres élèves vont commencer à arriver, elle ne veut voir personne, mais elle ne sait pas où aller. Alors elle reste là jusqu'à six heures et demie, puis elle va prendre une douche. Elle essaye, sans du reste y parvenir, de laver l'affront qu'elle vient de subir. À sept heures, elle sort de la douche, il y a déjà une bonne dizaine de filles qui attendait qu'elle finisse. Amy ne peut pas supporter leurs regards, elle a trop honte. Elle retourne alors au dortoir où ses amies dorment encore. Elle leur laisse un petit mot : _Je suis à l'infirmerie, rien de grave je ne me sentais pas très bien… Bisous tout pleins à mes petites puce que j'aime fort._

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie paraît très long à Amy, elle n'arrête pas de regarder en arrière, mais les couloirs sont complètement vides. Elle court jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les mots de Malefoy tournoyant dans sa tête. Une fois arrivée, elle prétexte un mal de tête à Mme Johnson qui lui conseille d'aller se reposer, ce qu'Amy fait sans se faire prier. Mme Johnson lui donne une potion de sommeil et Amy s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêves.

La jeune fille se réveille quelques heures plus tard, ses amis autour d'elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

« Non Amy pas à midi » dit Laura

« Non c'est pas possible, il est déjà midi ? »

« Eh oui ma belle » dit une jolie rousse d'un ton espiègle.

« Au fait tu as eu quoi exactement hier soir ? D'abord tu ne viens pas te coucher en même temps que nous, ensuite quand on se réveille on trouve ton petit mot comme quoi tu es à l'infirmerie et enfin au petit-déjeuner Malefoy vient nous demander de tes nouvelles en nous demandant de te dire qu'il passera dans l'après-midi » demande Astrid

Ces paroles ont l'effet d'une gifle pour Amy, immédiatement, ses yeux se remplissent de terreur. Sirius, Astrid, Lily et Remus sont les seuls à le remarquer.

Sirius demande alors : « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser Amy et moi ? J'aimerais bien avoir une conversation avec elle sans public »

« Bien sûr, on revient ce soir Amy, c'est promis. »

Quelques instants plus tard :

« Qu'est-ce que cette ordure t'a fait ? Ne me dis pas rien, je sais qu'il t'a fait quelque chose. Et si tu ne me le dis pas toi-même, je lui demanderai à lui c'est clair ? »

« Ne sois pas agressif, Si. Et puis il a rien fait de grave. » Dit la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas que Sirius, qu'elle savait jaloux et profondément haineux envers les Serpentards, aille régler des comptes avec Malefoy.

« Je me fiche de savoir si c'était grave ou pas, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Mais rien… Hier soir, je suis sortie du bureau de McGo et il était là. Il m'a de nouveau traitée de Sang De Bourbe et puis il m'a dit de partir si je ne voulais pas qu'il m'emmerde alors je suis partie… Voilà c'est tout, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas dramatique ! »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère… Il va le payer »

« Sirius, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, est ce que c'est clair ? » rugit Amy

« Mmmh. Et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le bureau de McGo à une heure pareille ? »

« Oh ben oui j'ai oublié de vous dire… James et toi vous avez la même punition que nous maintenant. Vingt points en moins chacun et deux jours de retenue chacun… Pour le quidditch c'est bon vous avez le droit de rejouer. Par contre McGo a dit aussi que la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouvez dans son bureau, vous serez vraiment punis. »

Sirius ne saute pas de joie, comme Amy l'avait pensé, il est juste pensif.

« Si ce qu'a fait Malefoy n'était pas grave, tu ne serais certainement pas à l'infirmerie et tu n'aurais pas non plus oublié de nous dire ça à James et moi. Donc pour la dernière fois qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Demande Sirius, d'un ton plus calme cette fois.

« Mais rien, je viens de te le dire… dit-elle en rougissant. Et puis même, je n'ai aucune obligation de te raconter ce qui se passe dans ma vie, merde à la fin ! »

« Tu viens de me donner la preuve qu'il t'a fait quelque chose de grave. Quoi ? IL T'A FAIT QUOI ? » Rugit le jeune garçon

« Mais rien ! »

« Écoute-moi bien Amy parce que je le répèterai pas. Soit tu me dis maintenant ce qu'il t'a fait, soit c'est à lui que je demande et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas aussi calmement. »

« Mais il n'a rien fait… Je te promets. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Très bien je t'avais prévenue ! Je vais dire à Mme Johnson de ne pas te laisser sortir avant demain. D'ici là, James et moi on se sera occupé de Malefoy, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Non » dit Amy en se mettant à pleurer.

« Mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Je fais ça pour toi. Parce que je t'aime. » Puis il sort en déposant un timide baiser sur la joue d'Amy, trempée de larme.

C'est au tour de Lily d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'est pas en état de discuter. Amy lui demande simplement : « Empêche Sirius de faire du mal à Malefoy, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne mauvais à cause de moi. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Malefoy ? »

Amy oppose un visage fermé, sans rien dire. Alors Lily sort en lui promettant qu'elle ne laissera pas Sirius touché à un cheveu de Malefoy.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, excepté pour la pauvre Lily qui doit se charger de suivre Sirius dans tous ce déplacements. Sirius le remarque et dit à l'oreille de Lily :

« Écoute, ce pourri a fait du mal à la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé, il va le payer c'est tout. Même si je dois attendre très longtemps. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ? »

« Écoute Sirius, dans l'absolu je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. S'il a fait du mal à Amy il va le payer. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le punir. Alors soit tu me jures que tu ne vas pas aller le voir, soit je continue à te suivre partout et je t'empêcherai de jeter le moindre sort si tu te retrouves en face de lui. Retourne voir Amy et dis lui que tu n'approcheras pas Malefoy »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça… Je vais buter ce connard même si ça doit me prendre des années. »

« Si tu veux perdre Amy à tout jamais c'est en effet une bonne idée. Elle a besoin d'avoir confiance en toi, Sirius, et si tu vas t'expliquer avec Malefoy, elle n'aura plus aucune confiance en toi. Je te jure que si tu veux la garder, il faut absolument que tu n'ailles pas voir Malefoy. »

« Bien sûr que je veux la garder. Mais je ne peux pas supporter de la voir malheureuse comme ça ! Et à cause de ce connard en plus ! Mais bon, je vais essayer de me retenir, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'il lui a fait. »

Puis Sirius s'en va.

« Où tu vas ? » Demande Lily qui n'a pas oublié la promesse faite à Amy.

« À l'infirmerie. »

« Je t'accompagne, de toute façon je voulais aller voir Amy. »

Alors ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils trouvent Amy entrain de pleurer et de dire à haute voix :

« Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que j'attire les mecs dérangés ? Je suis maudite, toute ma vie les hommes vont essayer de me violer. »

« QUOI ? »

« Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lil's tu es là aussi ? Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir ! » Dit-elle avec un ton qui sonnait faux.

« QU'EST-CE QUE CE CONNARD T'A FAIT ? »

« Sirius calme-toi (voix de Lily) et toi Amy répond à la question. On vient de t'entendre parler, alors c'est vrai ? Malefoy a tenté de te violer ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Enfin je veux dire que quand vous m'avez entendu parler, je pensais à ce qui m'est arrivé pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, pas à Malefoy. »

« Alors pourquoi tu parlais comme si ça n'était pas arrivé qu'une fois ? » demande Sirius, suspicieux.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis revue, ce soir-là, alors quand je suis dans mes pensées, je me dis sans arrêt que je suis condamnée à revivre cette nuit toute ma vie. »

« Arrête de me mentir, Amy. Ca se voit dans ton regard que tu es terrorisée dès qu'on prononce le nom de Malefoy. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a fait exactement. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« Tu as déjà beaucoup de haine envers Malefoy, et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes mauvais à cause de moi. »

« Sirius, elle a raison de te dire ça. Je te promets que si il a vraiment fait quelque chose de grave à Amy, il le paiera tôt ou tard mais que ce n'est en aucun cas à toi de lui faire payer. Maintenant je vais vous laisser tous les deux. » Sur ce, elle sort de la pièce.

« Amy, écoute, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'es arrivé. C'est un véritable besoin. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir aussi malheureuse. Ca me fait mal, vraiment très mal. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimée et je m'en rends compte parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je comprends Sirius et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je ne veux toujours pas te dire ce qui m'est arrivé. Maintenant va dire à Mme Johnson de me laisser sortir, je l'ai emmerdé toute la journée pour qu'elle me laisse sortir mais elle ne veut toujours pas alors vu que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette merveilleuse idée de vouloir que je reste ici pour la journée, tu pourras peut-être la convaincre de me laisser sortir maintenant que je vais mieux. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ici au moins je suis sûr que tu es en sécurité… »

« Ecoute, Sirius, je ne suis plus une enfant et tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment du monde extérieur. »

« D'accord, je lui demanderai, à deux conditions : la première, tu ne vas nulle part seule, même pas aux toilettes et la deuxième, tu me fais un bisou sur la joue. »

« D'accord pour la deuxième mais pas pour la première. Enfin Si, je suis une grande fille, et je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi le problème. J'ai peur pour toi, et je ne te laisserai pas te balader seule, un point c'est tout. »

« Sirius, ça suffit ces bêtises. Tu te comportes comme un imbécile, tu sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je me retrouverai seule quelque part, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. »

« Très bien, j'abandonne. Mais essaye de rester quand même un maximum près de moi. »

« C'est promis. »

Et Sirius réussit à obtenir l'autorisation que la jeune fille sorte de l'infirmerie.

La fin de l'après-midi se passe sans encombre. Amy retrouve tous ses amis qui se gardent bien de lui poser des questions sur la raison pour laquelle elle est allée à l'infirmerie durant la nuit. Elle annonce aussi elle-même à James qu'il a le droit de rejouer au quidditch. Ce dernier croit d'abord à une blague, puis, lorsqu'il comprend que c'est sérieux, se met à danser dans toute la salle commune avec Lily qui se demande alors comment elle a pu penser qu'il avait grandi. Mais elle doit bien admettre qu'il la fait rire.

Au moment du repas, Amy ressent une véritable appréhension à l'idée de voir Malefoy et les Serpentards. Sirius le remarque et reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Grande Salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui prend la main et l'emmène vers la table des Maraudeurs non sans un regard haineux pour les Serpentards.

À table, Amy ne mange rien. Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise du tout… Elle est terrorisée malgré la compagnie sécurisante de ses amis. Elle ne cesse de sentir le regard des Serpentards sur elle.

« Je vais retourner au dortoir, annonce-t-elle soudainement. Finissez de manger, on se retrouve en haut. »

« Attends-moi Amy, j'arrive » dit Patmol

« Non, Sirius. Finis de manger et rejoins-moi après. »

« Non, je t'accompagne point et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

Ils montent donc tous les deux, Amy expliquant patiemment à Sirius qu'il ne pourra pas la protéger indéfiniment. Soudain, une voix traînante, bien connue des deux Gryffondors, retentit derrière eux.

« Alors, mon cœur, tu ne te déplaces plus sans ton chevalier servant ? » demande Malefoy. Cette fois il est accompagné de plusieurs de ses amis, notamment Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Rogue, Lestrange et les sœurs black, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Amy sert un peu plus fort la main de Sirius, comme une demande de ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Dégage, Malefoy. On t'a rien demandé. »

« Oh, mais tu faisais moins la fière hier mon cœur. Au fait Black, j'ai été surpris que tu ne sois même pas venu me mettre un pain après ce que j'ai fait à ta copine… Ou alors c'est que tu n'es pas assez courageux, ça doit être ça… »

« Laisse tomber Si, on s'en va ! » murmure Amy à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

Sur ce ils s'en vont, laissant les Serpentards et leurs sarcasmes derrière eux. Pourtant Amy avait eu très peur à ce moment là ! Elle est même encore entrain de trembler.

Sirius se sent quant à lui très mal. Malefoy, lui-même, vient de lui avouer qu'il a fait quelque chose d'horrible à sa petite amie et non seulement il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais en plus la principale concernée refuse que les deux garçons aient la moindre explication.

Malgré sa colère, Sirius accompagne Amy jusque devant son dortoir, lui donne un baiser puis la regarde monter vers son dortoir en se répétant qu'il n'a jamais autant aimer qu'en ce moment et que c'est pour la fille qu'il aime le plus qu'il est entrain de se retenir d'aller frapper un de ses pires ennemis. Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça !


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR :**

**LADYBIRD : **Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Gros bisous.

**DRAGONISE : **Eh oui ! Sirius a changé vite, mais je crois que parfois, dans la vie, certaines choses nous font mûrir plus vite, et du coup on change vite ! Merci bcp pour ta review, gros bisous.

**JILIA :** Voilà la suite, je suis déso, ca a pris un peu de temps, mais je vais me rattraper mnt. Big kiss.

**TIFLOVEHPWORLD :** Merci pour tes compliments. Gros bisous

**NONO.B :** Oui ca fait vraiment longtemps, je suis absolument désolée mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration… D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées pour la suite, elles sont les bienvenues !

Chapitre 9 :

Cela fait trois jours que Sirius et Amy se sont retrouvés en face de Malefoy, et depuis ce jour, Amy s'est parfois déplacer seule, mais elle n'a plus jamais eu affaire aux Serpentards.

Lily et James s'entendent de mieux en mieux, et le couple Remus/Astrid est une évidence pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux !

Enfin, c'est le jour du bal de noël. Toutes les filles du dortoir d'Amy se préparent pour plaire à leurs princes charmants respectifs, à savoir Mathieu pour Mathilde, Marc pour Laura, Remus pour Astrid, James pour Lily et Sirius pour Amy. Chacune d'elle a une robe qui la met particulièrement en valeur et un maquillage que les autres filles des dortoirs d'à côté ont qualifié de superbe. Leurs coiffures respectives mettent leurs visages en valeur. Bref elles sont magnifiques.

De leur côté, les garçons sont extrêmement stressés même si aucun d'entre eux ne veut bien l'admettre. Ils se sont faits très beaux eux aussi et attendent impatiemment de retrouver leurs cavalières.

Les jeunes filles arrivent enfin. Les quatre garçons (ajouter Mathieu, retirer Peter qui va au bal avec une poufsouffle) sont bouche bée. Le premier à se ressaisir est Remus qui arrive enfin à prononcer trois mots, à savoir tu es superbe avant que le joli couple qu'il forme avec Astrid ne décide de descendre sans attendre que les autres se remettent. Mathieu et Mathilde descendent ensuite, après que celui-ci lui ait dit qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'ils entament une discussion passionnée sur leurs carrières futures, qu'ils imaginent tous les deux dans une équipe de Quidditch. James et Sirius restent quant à eux ébahis, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux cavalières n'émettent l'idée d'aller au bal sans eux.

Les deux derniers couples se décident enfin à descendre. Et, lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la grande salle, ils font beaucoup de jaloux, les filles qui voulaient les maraudeurs, les garçons qui voulaient les deux jeunes filles. Pourtant, aucune personne d'un des deux couples, ne jette le moindre regard aux autres, ne s'intéressant qu'à son partenaire.

Lily et James :

« Tu es vraiment superbe aujourd'hui ! »

« Merci du compliment, James. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu es accepté de venir au bal avec moi ! »

« Et moi je suis absolument ravie d'avoir accepté. »

« On danse ? En signe de notre amitié découverte ? »

« C'est d'accord »

Sirius et Amy : (en dansant)

« Tu es déjà magnifique d'habitude… Mais là tu dépasses tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! »

« Merci pour ce joli compliment… Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Je crois que beaucoup de filles voudraient être à ma place ! »

« Et moi je crois qu'il y a encore plus de garçons qui voudraient être à la mienne ! »

Ils sont alors interrompu par une des groupies de Sirius qui lui demande de lui accorder la prochaine danse, après avoir lancé un regard noir à la jeune fille qui accompagne le garçon de ses rêves. Amy murmure alors à l'oreille de Sirius « Danse cette danse avec elle, je vais aller m'asseoir avec Remus et Astrid, on se retrouve après »

« D'accord mais dis bien à Remus de surveiller Malfoy, il te regarde avec un air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Sirius, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis mais tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment ! Un jour ou l'autre je me retrouverai seule en face de Malfoy et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter alors arrête de t'inquiéter et fais moi confiance. »

« Bon Sirius tu viens danser » demande Melinda, la fameuse groupie de Sirius

« J'arrive dit-il avec un air renfrogné en regardant celle qu'il aime se diriger vers la table où étaient assis Astrid et Remus.

« Astrid, je peux te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? » demande Amy

« Bien sûr dit son amie, Remus tu veux bien m'attendre ici, je vais prendre un truc à boire avec Amy, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Volontiers, un jus de citrouille… Mais surtout prends ton temps. »

« Merci tu es gentil »

Et les deux jeunes filles sortent de la grande salle. En effet, Amy a pour projet de raconter son histoire à cette jeune fille qu'elle trouve si compréhensive mais aussi de lui raconter des choses qu'elle n'a encore raconté à personne.

« Donc voilà, tu connais mon passé mais je voulais aussi te raconter d'autres choses. La première c'est que demain je rentre chez moi pour les vacances de Noël mais que je ne sais pas comment dire ça à Sirius… Depuis que je lui ai tout raconté il est tellement jaloux. Mais je crois que la deuxième est plus importante. Tu te souviens quand je suis allée à l'infirmerie sans raison apparente pour vous ? Et bien en fait c'est parce que, dans la soirée précédente j'ai croisé Malfoy et qu'il a tenté de me violer… En fait non je crois que c'est un grand mot mais disons qu'il m'a menacé et qu'il a déchiré ma robe au niveau de la poitrine mais sinon c'est tout. »

« Tu ne dois pas dire ça, ma puce. Ce n'est pas tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ni de te menacer… C'est ton corps et personne ne peut t'obliger ni à le montrer ni à te laisser touchée lorsque tu ne veux pas. Mais au fait tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non… Je crois que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne m'oblige pas à dire plus que ce que je voulais et Lily est un peu curieuse. »

« Bon ben après de telles déclarations, je propose de retourner vers nos princes charmants respectifs qui doivent commencer à s'impatienter et je te jure que je ne dirai rien ma p'tite puce ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, elles retournent toutes les deux au bal, où elle voit qu'une bataille acharnée entre Serpentards et Gryffondors avec des professeurs partout autour, tentant de calmer le jeu. Mais les Gryffondors sont déchaînés… Deux en particulier, James et Sirius.

Amy cherche Lily des yeux. Lorsque celle-ci revient dans la grande salle (elle est allée aux toilettes) elle est aussi atterrée par le comportement des Maraudeurs que son amie. Et soudain on entend un grand cri provenant de leurs bouches :

« James Sirius venez ici ! »

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes entrain de vous battre ? » s'exclament les deux jeunes filles d'une seule voix.

« Eh ben… disent-ils tout penauds »

« Oui James je t'écoute dit sa cavalière »

« Lestrange t'a traité de Sang de Bourbe pendant que tu n'étais pas là… »

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de régler des comptes avec Lestrange pour moi ? » dit la jeune fille avec un air plus que fâché.

« Mais enfin Lily, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Je m'en rends parfaitement compte mais je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Parfois je me demande pour qui tu me prends ! »

« Je suis désolé d'accord ? On fait la paix ? S'il te plaît ? »

« C'est d'accord à une condition… Que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Lestrange ! »

« Quoi ? T'es malade ? Ce serait plutôt à lui de s'excuser ! »

« Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite ou je ne t'adresse plus la parole ! » rugit la jeune fille

« Très bien » dit Corny et ils partent tous les deux en direction de Lestrange, laissant Amy et Sirius seuls.

« Et toi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as attaqué Malfoy ? »

« Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait fait ce connard ! Il s'est vanté de ça auprès de moi, il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Quant à toi, je suis extrêmement énervé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Justement pour éviter ce genre de scène et pour t'éviter des ennuis… Maintenant je t'avertis que si McGonagall vous punit de quidditch toi et James, je n'irai rien lui dire en votre faveur et tu te débrouilleras avec tes problèmes ! Tu m'énerves toi aussi… En plus je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec Malfoy à cause de moi et c'est exactement ce que tu t'es empressé de faire dès que j'avais le dos tourné… Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'occuper de toi ! » Sur ces belles paroles, Amy quitte la grande salle en direction du dortoir, sans un regard ni pour Sirius ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

« Mais, bon Dieu, Corny… Pourquoi elle m'en veut autant ? Je n'ai fait que la défendre d'un salopard qui lui avait fait du mal mais de nous deux, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut le plus… Vraiment je comprends pas ! »

« Réfléchis un peu Sirius, dit Lily. Tu sais qu'elle a déjà vécu ça… Mais ce que tu ne sais pas vu qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas raconté ça, c'est qu'elle a dit à son père ce qu'elle avait subi et que maintenant son père est en prison parce qu'il a tué un des gars qui avait touché à sa fille… Elle a probablement peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

« Oui sûrement mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait subi ça en plus de tout le reste… »

« Messieurs Black et Potter dans mon bureau ! » Hurle leur professeur de métamorphose (Mme MacGonagall)

« Aïe ça va barder » disent les deux compères en cœur.

« À toute à l'heure mon amour » dit James à Lily.

« Dis à Amy de m'attendre s'il te plaît. »

« Je sais pas si j'arriverai à la convaincre mais je vais essayer » dit la rousse « Bonne chance au fait »

Lily monte au dortoir et Sirius et James vont vers un endroit qu'ils connaissent maintenant si bien, le bureau de McGo.


End file.
